Jane Lynch
Jane Marie Lynch, born July 14, 1960, is a 54-year-old American writer, actress, comedian, and singer. She has been starring on Glee as Sue Sylvester since 2009 and made a Broadway debut as Miss Hannigan in Annie in 2013.Theater review: Jane Lynch makes an assured Broadway debut as Miss Hannigan in 'Annie' June 2013. Her performance as Sue is highly praised, and she won a Golden Globe for her role in 2011. Personal life Lynch was born to Eileen Carney and Frank Lynchin, and grew up in Dolton, Illinois. Jane Lynch: 'I'm just a goof'See Jane Run - ELLE She was raised in a Catholic family and attended Thornridge High School. She has two brothers, Bob and John, and a sister, Julie.Jane Lynch Bio Her niece, Meg Doyle, is a production assistant on Glee. Lynch had been married to Dr. Laura Embry for three years before announcing that they would be getting a divorce in 2013.Jane Lynch files for divorce from wife of three years Lara Embry July 2013. Embry is seeking more than $1.1 million per year in spousal support from Lynch, according to court documents.Cheeri-Oh! Jane Lynch's Ex Asking for More Than $1.1 Million Per Year in Spousal Support September 2013. Lynch was honored with the Trevor Hero Award for her unwavering support of equality for LGBT people on December 8, 2013.We're proud to honor @janemarielynch with the Trevor Hero Award for her unwavering support of equality for LGBTQ people! #TrevorLIVESo honored!! RT @marcmalkin: . @kathygriffin will host @TrevorProject Live on Dec.8 @ Hollywood Palladium L.A. @janemarielynch 2b honored. Career Lynch has played roles in comedy films such as Best in Show, The 40-Year-Old Virgin and Role Models, and is also known for her recurring roles on television as lawyer Joyce Wischina on The L Word, Dr. Linda Freeman, Charlie's sarcastic therapist on Two and a Half Men and as Spencer Reid's mother Diana Reid on Criminal Minds. She has appeared on iCarly as Sam's mom, Pam Puckett. She was also a regular on the comedy-drama series Party Down as Constance Carmell; the role garnered her positive critical response. Lynch received a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame on September 4, 2013 for her work as an actress.Jane Lynch’s Glee for Edgy Roles Keeps Her in Demand Lynch's voiced a character in the FOX series Murder Police, which was picked up for thirteen episodes. The series was canceled by FOX on October 8, 2013.Fox cancels Jane Lynch series before it airs .]] ''Glee'' Since 2009, Lynch has played the role of Sue Sylvester in the FOX musical-comedy series Glee for which she has won an Emmy Award and a Golden Globe Award. Originally, Sue would be a recurring character, and Lynch would be joining an ABC show. The show, however, fell through, then Lynch was promoted to a starring role of Glee. Lynch's performance was well received by critics. Sue Sylvester is the main antagonist of Glee, often picking on Will Schuester and his glee kids. She is the cheerleading coach of William McKinley High School, and a ruthless bully to her colleagues and students. Sue manages to show benevolence to some people, like Kurt and her handicapped sister, Jean. Filmography Trivia *She shares her life with two dogs and two cats. She has a Lhasa Apso named Oliva, a Wheaten Terrier named Georgie, a Gray Tabby named Geta and a Red Tabby named Riley. *Her favorite Sue line is "That's what they said about a young man in Chicago in 1871, who thought he'd play a harmless prank on the dairy cow of one Mrs. O'Leary. He successfully ignited its flatulence, and a city burned, William. That young terrorist went on to become the first gay president of the United States, Abraham Lincoln." *She's deaf in her right ear. *She quit in the middle of her first play. *She loves coffee and the first pot in the morning needs to be perfect. She can do it over and over again. *Her dog wears a diaper. *She's afraid of elevators. *She sends her sheets to the cleaners. *She performed all her own singing and guitar playing in A Mighty Wind (2003). *She penned and starred in the award winning play "Oh, Sister, My Sister!" *Her favorite films are The Crossing Guard (1995), Ninotchka (1939), The Big Lebowski (1998), Zoolander (2001), and Private Benjamin (1980). *She's the tallest of her castmates. *She voiced Sergeant Calhoun, a female action game character from the 2012 movie Wreck-It-Ralph. *She made her Broadway debut as Miss Hannigan in a revival of the 1977's musical, Annie, ''from May 14 to July 14, 2013. * People sometimes call Jane: "Janer" and "Janie."'Glee' cast share their nicknames 0:57 - 1:03 mintues in. * Her favorite curse word in "f**k a duck" Quotes Gallery glee_club_fox11.jpg jane-lynch-2-278x400.jpg.gif Jane-Lynch.jpg Jane-Lynch1.jpg jane_lynch_lg_text_ed.jpg Jane_Lynch.jpg jane-lynch-569.jpg.gif jane-lynch-iphone-ad.jpg jane-lynch-more-novcover.jpg Jane Lynch Blue Dress.jpg Tumblr lrqv3qLrQI1qgf129o1 400.jpg 6a00d8341c630a53ef015391b4df55970b.jpg 401571619.jpg Jane-Lynch-at-the-2011-Emmy-Awards-1-600x450.jpg Sue-Sylvester-jane-lynch-12289709-350-450.jpg jane-lynch-sag2012-1.jpg jane-lynch-sag2012-2.jpg SS.jpg|Jane Lynch Tumblr m419q0QLed1qg49w0o1 1280.jpg JanelynchScream.jpg JaneLynchPromoShoot.jpg JaneLynch.jpg jane 70.jpg 60698 10151441449347044 1604773824 n.jpg lara-embry-jane-lynch-05.jpg JaneUpfronts.jpg 2013UpfrontCast2.JPG 2013UpfrontCast.jpg CastUpfronts.jpg JanE&Darren.jpg CastAnniePremiere2.jpg CastAnniePremiere.jpg Jane&ChrisAnniePremiere.jpg Jane&DarrenAnniePremiere1.jpg Jane&DarrenAnniePremiere8.jpg Jane&DarrenAnniePremiere2.jpg Jane&DarrenAnniePremiere3.jpg JaneAnniePremiere12.jpg JaneAnniePremiere13.jpg JaneAnniePremiere15.jpg JaneAnniePremiere11.jpg JaneAnniePremiere14.jpg JaneAnniePremiere.jpg JaneAnniePremiere1.jpg JaneAnniePremiere2.jpg JaneAnniePremiere3.jpg JaneAnniePremiere4.jpg JaneAnniePremiere9.jpg JaneAnniePremiere6.jpg JaneAnniePremiere10.jpg JaneAnniePremiere16.jpg JaneAnniePremiere5.jpg JaneAnniePremiere7.jpg JaneAnniePremiere8.jpg 1.165083.jpg 1.165223.jpg annie-jane-lynch.jpg 170249358.jpg 170249879.jpg tumblr_mo5gzzRc1n1qafywdo1_500.png Wenn20507828.jpg FFN Broadway Bark NYC 071413 51153781.jpg Wenn20507826.jpg 100788PCN Broadway08.jpg 100788PCN Broadway06.jpg FFN Broadway Bark NYC 071413 51153784.jpg Spl Jane Lynch 06.jpg Spl Jane Lynch 01.jpg 072713 RPLA BDG 130.JPG 174592782.jpg 174592799.jpg BTVrJiTCUAAGbJd.jpg BTV0BkwCUAEzDld.jpg JL Sep. 2013.jpg BUE1ubxCMAAl1Q9.jpg 13005 717154254966039 1566752505 n.jpg BUrNwhtCIAAN4XZ.jpg 65thPrimetimeEmmys JaneLynch CoryMonteith.jpg Jane at the 2013 Emmy Awards.jpg|Jane Lynch arrives at the 2013 Emmy Awards BU5peIHCUAAl5XC.jpeg Tumblr mtqw0qpVsg1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_mu8dshoR7K1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mu8dshoR7K1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg Jane AHSCoven.jpg Jenna and Jane AHS Coven Party.jpg Tumblr mud7umunBU1ql1znmo2 1280.jpg Lea, Jane, Ryan, and Matthew.jpg JL Oct 8.jpg Jane 10.8.jpg Jane and Matthew Oct. 8.jpg JML4.jpg JML3.jpg JML2.jpg JML1.jpg Tumblr mvkbr26Yrt1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg BYZcsp6IcAAQA8P.jpg Jane Studio City Nov.20(1).jpg Jane Studio City Nov.20(2).jpg Jane Studio City Nov.20(3).jpg Jane Studio City Nov.20(4).jpg michiganavemag Jane (1).jpg michiganavemag Jane (2).jpg michiganavemag Jane (3).jpg michiganavemag Jane (4).jpg tumblr_my26ocrAgq1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg tumblr_my26ocrAgq1r4ezfzo2_1280.jpg tumblr_my26ocrAgq1r4ezfzo3_1280.jpg tumblr_my26ocrAgq1r4ezfzo4_1280.jpg jlynch1.jpg jlynch2.jpg RS April.jpg tumblr_mze8a1TwEV1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_mze8a1TwEV1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzofh4xzmN1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mzofh4xzmN1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_mzoc8v3spS1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Tumblr mzsdrz0qJK1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Lauren and Jane Media Access Awards (2).jpg Lauren and Jane at the 2013 Globes (2).png Ds100412-lauren.jpg Lauren, Jane, and Iqbal.jpg Lynch 2014 Santa Barbara Wine Auction: A Benefit for Direct Relief.jpg Lynch 2014 Santa Barbara Wine Auction: A Benefit for Direct Relief(2).jpg lynch independent spirit awards 2014.jpg lynch independent spirit awards 2014(2).jpg lynch independent spirit awards 2014(3).jpg lynch independent spirit awards 2014(5).jpg Tumblr n25817ykVs1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n25817ykVs1r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr n25817ykVs1r4ezfzo3 1280.jpg Tumblr n25817ykVs1r4ezfzo2 1280.jpg BiVydIXCcAAAzhW.jpg Jane BTS.png Jane on the red carpet for Glee's 100th episode celebration.jpg|Jane arrives for Glee's 100th episode celebration Jane at Glee's 100th episode celebration.jpg|Jane attends Glee's 100th episode celebration Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o10 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o9 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o8 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o6 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o5 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hhcuvZVM1r4gxc3o1 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o10 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o9 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o8 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o7 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o6 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o5 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o4 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o3 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hh43iylY1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hu6kenFE1r4gxc3o2 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hu6kenFE1r4gxc3o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n5hp2oa4Es1qg49w0o2 1280.jpg Videos References Lynch, Jane Lynch, Jane